


Help (me when I can’t help myself)

by Missmadhatter96



Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anxiety, Depression, First POV, I have no idea, Other, Sort Of, daddy/little theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: You know they were trying to keep smiling even though they had a bad day.





	Help (me when I can’t help myself)

**Author's Note:**

> K so! This is just...that one fic I wanted to be bleach but it could be anyone’s fandom OTP tbh.  
It’s been in my notes for a while, I was feeling terrible one day and just wanted someone to take care of me and just hold my hand through it.
> 
> I don’t know this writing type...? It was a mix of reader insert and first POV but it’s kind of a mess to me. Imma post it anyway.

You sit and stare at me, holding my hand like I might slip away if you release me.

I can breathe now thankfully but you just keep staring. When you helped me through one of the worst panic attacks I’ve had in months, I knew you’d be kind and gentle with me.

You know what sets them off. You tried to help calm me down before hand. I knew it was setting in but couldn’t stop it. I knew you’d barge your way in once I starting coughing roughly into my hand, fighting for that next breath.

Depression had been weighing me down all day while you were here, I tried to smile for you. I just couldn’t.

Where are you going? I ask. My voice less then pleasant from the coughing.

You leaned in and kissed my damp forehead. No where, just getting you something. You say then move to my closet, pulling out my favorite stuffed animal and my blanket I keep for comfort.

Here. You say in a calm voice, handing me my stuffed Bunny and laying the blanket over my shivering form.

I hug the bunny to my chest, burying my nose in the soft fur.

Daddy will take care of you, ok? Just rest now. I’m not going anywhere. You said, getting into bed with me and sitting beside me.

Okay. I breathed. You’re the only one who understands me. Only one who accepted me for being this way. Only one that cared enough to stay.

Only one I love.


End file.
